


"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

“Stop it!” Y/N pleaded in a high-pitched scream. Lying down on his bed with her body curled in defense from more of her boyfriend’s tickle attacks, she grasped for air, though she could not stop laughing in the process. “I’m sorry I yelled at you…” She said in between deep breaths and laughter.

“M-hm.” Lukas hummed as he showered his girlfriend in kisses before lying down next to her and gently stroking Y/N’s hair while holding her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
